Alma/Powers
As one of the de facto guardians of Pompo Hills, Alma is undeniably a very powerful sorcerer in her own right. She's been noted to know a plethora of different spells, although she seems to rely mostly on the use of her feather blade, and powerful shockwaves. While powerful, as a result of her curse, Alma suffers from intense, chronic headaches. Oddly enough, her headaches sometimes flair up when Seth's strange power takes over, and makes him go berserk. Abilities Physical Ability As a Sorcerer, Alma's physical parameters are much higher than what can normally be achieved through natural means as a human. As she has been rarely shown in battle, the extent of her physical abilities aren't well known. In addition, she possesses the ability to touch Nemeses and survive. Sorcery .]] Alma's bread and butter appears to be the use of her ''Feather Blade'', in the form of a massive halberd, to cut into opponents and slay them. In the anime, she was able to gather a massive surge of Fantasia and unleash a wave that was effortlessly about to blow away a massive stampede of cows, all while stacking themselves up neatly atop of one another. She also can use the halberd as a ranged weapon, tossing it after infusing the tool with fantasia to chop deeply into a Nemesis and slay it once and for all. She's shown a fair degree of skill when it comes to using parchments. Alma was able to summon the contents of a parchment sheet to spawn a sturdy birdcage to keep the Bravery Quartet imprisoned in. Unlike anything seen before, Alma was capable of causing the cage to curve around the targets in its materialization. In the anime, she demonstrates an even greater level of proficiency with parchments by sealing the quartet inside the contents of a sheet with a mere snap of the finger. Alma is noted to have been the one to apply the bandage on Seth's cheek as a means of keeping his power at bay. In the manga, Alma's display of Fantasia Manipulation for conventional spellcasting is shown only in her generation of a Repulse. This particular iteration was superior to the version normally seen by younger, less experienced Sorcerers like Melie or Seth, and seemed to be able to send the angry mob skidding back in recoil. All of this suggests that Alma's prowess with manipulating Fantasia for spells is elite. Other She's well-versed when it comes to use of potions, and other miscellaneous magical objects. She could effectively use potions to wipe away a person's memory, as she suggested using it to take away the memories of the Islet 21 citizens. She could also use a method to temporarily substitute a person's identity, doing so to switch the Bravery Quartet's minds with that of chickens. Alma was able to provide first-aid to the villages in the aftermath of the Nemesis' destruction. She seemed to rely on conventional first-aid maneuvers, and it remains unknown if she accentuated her efforts through magical means. Techniques |-|Techniques= Skull Attack Main Article: Skull Attack A powerful spell utilized by Alma to attack opponents from a range. The execution is off screen, but once performed, a series of skull-shaped projectiles rain down onto the victim, leaving them stunned from the concussive shock. It appears in the anime that the attack served as inspiration for Seth, as the spells he invents afterwards eerily resemble Alma's skull attack. Thus it serves to reason that Alma's technique served as the basis for Seth's repertoire, beyond him just using her imagery. This isn't the case in the manga, however. Repulse Main Article: Repulse A powerful defensive spell employed by Alma in order to block and repel an incoming angry mob. Judging by the appearance, it is clear that this the repulse spell used by novice sorcerers in many cases. However, Alma's skill appears to expand the barrier's size and generate it with such power that the force spawned from the shield's erection not only blocks damage, but repel people away as well. With this, she is able to easily escape the angry mob and fly to safety.. |-|Equipment= ;Feather Blade Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ;Feather Gloves Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. ;Amnesia Potion Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.. References